


!Exclamation

by SpaceOreo16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heroes to Villains, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOreo16/pseuds/SpaceOreo16
Summary: Living on the streets is not as hard as they make it seem all you have to be good at is running, hiding, and of course the most basic thing of all make yourself vitally important.Three easy steps to survival.
Kudos: 1





	!Exclamation

**Author's Note:**

> oh i'm the villain?

so this will be updated when i feel like it and you can decide if you want the rest when i write it, or maybe i don't care what you think and will do whatever i want because it's my story.

* * *

Most stories talk about the hero, but not this one this one talks about the villain. 

It all started on that fateful day. The day I no longer was of any use to them. They decided I wasn’t useful any more. Can you believe that? Me not useful? Well they didn’t know I was capable of more than they could see. Oh, the things I could do after they threw me out. 

Now don’t get me wrong being the villain is no easy work. I don’t recommend it unless you have the right reasons. 

Living on the streets is not as hard as they make it seem all you have to be good at is running, hiding, and of course the most basic thing of all make yourself  vitally important. Make yourself essential to others that way if someone wants you gone other people will fight for you without them knowing that was your intention all along. Three easy steps to survival.

Now that we have ourselves acquainted, lets begin the story shall we?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the way you treated me says otherwise.


End file.
